


xoxo

by Anonymous



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: words thrown together to form dumb short paragraphs about brocedes being cute idk
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	xoxo

"I think we need to talk."

Nico nodded absentmindedly, eyes glued to his illuminated phone screen as his fingers flew across the surface rapidly. He wasn't even paying attention to Lewis, merely responding instinctively for the sake of taming the beast that was his boyfriend's—no, _fiance's_ because Lewis had said yes which _what the hell he still couldn't believe it!!!!_ —demanding nature.

Apparently, that was a mistake he shouldn't have made and the harsh exhale coming from the doorway told him he'd better act fast before he was ordered to sleep on the couch for the night.

He teared his gaze away from the device in his hands and smiled sheepishly at Lewis. "Sorry, what did you say?"

Lewis pursed his lips and folded his arms, and Nico knew he was going to be in deep shit unless he quickly placated the man with sweet kisses and sugary words. The phone was dropped in a matter of seconds, landing on the carpeted floor with a soft thud, and the blond rose to his feet without casting it a second glance. He stepped over the abused iPhone, making a show of how he was studiously ignoring its existence for the moment, and walked toward a stone-faced Lewis who had raised an eyebrow at him.

"Come on," said Nico, definitely not whining. He snaked his arms around Lewis' waist, pulling the other against him. It was a bit hard since Lewis refused to budge, adamantly keeping his arms crossed in front of his chest, but Nico could read him like an open book. Lewis wasn't actually angry, he was putting on an act and testing to see how he would react. A childish game, really, yet Nico was willing to play into his hands.

Sebastian called it being whipped, Nico preferred the phrase "stroking the cat".

"I'm sorry for not giving you the attention you deserve," Nico murmured, leaning in to nudge the tip of Lewis' nose with his own. To strangers, it'd seem like his boyfriend—dude, _fiance!_ —remained expressionless, unmoved by the affectionate gesture. They weren't Nico, they didn't know what to look for. He saw it though, the slightest quiver of Lewis' bottom lip.

Nico leaned in, pausing just long enough for Lewis to stop him if he wanted to, and suppressed a grin when he didn't. He tilted his head slightly and slotted his lips over Lewis' in a chaste kiss, slow and soft. The gentle touch flicked a switch in Lewis' head and his arms slackened, his hands drifting to rest on Nico's hips.

Familiar warmth radiated from the point of contact and spread throughout the entirety of Nico's body and he sighed, almost feeling guilty for retracting from the kiss. He'd achieved his goal, got Lewis to loosen up, and it was time to listen to whatever Lewis had to tell him.

"What did you want to say to me?" Nico asked, tracing circles on the small of Lewis' back with his thumb. It was natural for him to press their foreheads together, letting himself drown in the swirling earthy hues. He liked to imagine that their hearts were beating together in a rhythmic percussion, ever so steadily. He'd grown accustomed to syncing his breath with Lewis', finding it calming and often relied on this peculiar method to lull himself to sleep when his thoughts were too loud.

Heck, he was doing it now.

"I forgot," Lewis mumbled, obviously distracted. "It'll come back to me later." Crimson red dusted his cheeks as he continued, "can we go back to the part where we kissed? Maybe it'll help to jog my memory."

Nico's throat went dry and he nodded vigorously, the eager reaction eliciting a chuckle from Lewis. He was, after all, only human.

**Author's Note:**

> brocedes got me feeling some type of way man......


End file.
